


Getting Ready

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Erotica, Established Relationship, Ficlet, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Nudity, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is ready to show Jim a good time while on Shore Leave. </p><p>Art by Tarenteljazz</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Happy Kirk/Spock day everyone. Something I wrote to celebrate the day.

It felt perfect against his skin. The lace caressed his naked body and Spock found pleasure there.

Alone in his quarters he smiled as the black lace brushed against the inside of his left thigh. It left him in a state of arousal.

He had to hold on. He forced himself to withdraw the material from his skin.

Spock had purchased the long piece of lace at a specialty shop. Many things had piqued his interest there, but this item in particular gave him the most satisfaction.

There was just something about the feel of lace. How soft it was, so very erotic.

"I bought this for you, Jim," Spock spoke softly to himself.

"You will enjoy it as much as I. Tomorrow, we shall dance, and celebrate."

Spock placed the lace back in his bottom drawer and longed for tomorrow to come soon.

As he slept, his thoughts were of Jim.


	2. Chapter 2

I had fun writing chapter two. Something a little bit longer and I just love writing conversations between these guys. So much fun.

They all entered the turbolift together. It felt unusually uncomfortable for some reason. McCoy realized he'd forgotten why that was. It hadn't been long that his best friend and commanding officer had taken the plunge. Deep down he knew it was going to happen eventually. Still, it was taking the CMO a good deal of time to get used to the idea.

Jim was someone McCoy enjoyed spending time with when Shore Leave came around. Unfortunately for him, those days were gone now, since his friend had someone else to spend it with. Not that the good doctor was upset about it. He was happy that Jim had found the ideal love of his life. It just meant that now he'd have to spend it alone. There was just something about two guys finding pleasure on a new planet surrounded by gorgeous women. 

McCoy made up his mind and thought to himself that it meant there was more women for him now, since Jim was off the market. 

McCoy stared at nothing in particular, he was just waiting patiently for the turbolift to deposit them both on the transporter pad to their destination. 

Damn, it sure is hot in here. I can't believe I'm anxious to get on that transporter pad. I suppose it has to do with Jim and Spock. I mean seriously, you'd think the eye sex could wait til we beam down. What the hell does Jim see in Spock anyway? He's such a cold son-of-...ah, I guess he sees something I don't. Well, at the moment, they don't think I exist, that I'm sure about. 

I guess it was just meant to be. Really, I am happy about it. More women for me.

"Are you looking forward to shore leave, Spock?" Jim smiled in Spock's direction.

"Indeed." Spock returned Jim's gaze.

"How about you Bones?" Jim turned asking the good doctor the same question.

McCoy remained silent.

"Bones? Dr. McCoy?" Jim asked again.

"Doctor McCoy?" Spock asked as well.

"What?" McCoy turned around hearing his name for the first time.

"Are you looking forward to shore leave?" Jim asked again smiling.

"Of course," McCoy replied rubbing his hands together. "Can't wait to paint the town red. I think Scotty might even tag along with me."

"Are you sure about that Bones? You know Scotty and his technical journals. It's pretty hard to pry him away from them."

"Well, if not Scotty, I think Sulu or Chekov will join me in celebrating. I know this great place, there's bound to be some action."

"Well, all I have to say is, I'm glad that that part of my life is over with. I no longer need to look anywhere. He's been with me all along." Jim smiled as he looked at Spock.

"The feeling is mutual, Jim." Spock replied quietly.

"Oh brother. Are we there yet? This is taking forever." McCoy said, now becoming impatient about the slow moving turbolift.

"Well, that's a first doctor. I didn't realize you'd gotten over your fear of transporters, so impatient."

"I'm in no hurry Jim. It's just a tad uncomfortable being cooped in this sardine can with the both of you. For Pete's Sake get a room."

At that moment, the lift doors parted and McCoy walked out.

Jim smiled at Spock and responded to his lover softly.

"We intend to."


	3. Chapter 3

Jim entered their spacious room that Spock acquired for shore leave. Spock had insisted on picking the room and Jim relented.

It was more room than they needed but Jim wasn't going to complain. He was thrilled to be able to get away for a little while and spend time with the man he loved.

Jim looked around the room and was quite pleased. Spock had great taste. A huge bed, a bathroom equipped with a hot tub. All the amenities.

Jim smiled and walked towards Spock. Spock was leaning over the bed, going through his luggage. 

Jim slowly brought his arms around Spock's waist. Spock couldn't help smiling as he felt the warmth of those arms.

"I can't tell you how happy I am Spock. All I can do is show you." 

"Indeed. I have something to show you as well." Spock replied as he turned around to greet his lover.

"Oh, and what might that be?"

Spock turned around and took an item out of his luggage. It was long, black and looked quite delicate.

"I am into lace." Spock said.

"Indeed." Jim replied using Spock's familiar word.

"Are you intrigued?"

"I am."

"Therefore, I suggest we do something about it."

"What do you have in mind?" Jim asked curiously and very aroused.

"I wish to make love to you while wearing it."

"That can be arranged."

Spock slowly backed away from Jim and began to remove his clothes. Each garment laid on the bed folded. 

Jim removed his clothes as well, but had no patience to fold his. 

Spock then took the long black piece of lace and tied a portion of it around his head, just above the eyebrows and his ears. The soft lace left dangling down his long frame.

"Do you enjoy seeing me like this, Jim?" Spock asked walking around the room naked, without a care in the world, the black lace following his every step.

"I do, very much." Jim replied his arousal increasing.

"Perhaps, you should take command of the situation." Spock suggested.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Jim slowly walked towards Spock and kissed him patiently his both hands pinning Spock to the wall.

Their bodies pressed tightly together as they continued to grind against each other feeling the arousal building to unspeakable heights.

The lace moving with their passionate lovemaking.

Jim whispering obscenities in one pointed ear driving the Vulcan mad. 

Sweat dripped in the hollow of Jim's back, as he continued to push the Vulcan with all his strength and with a sharp cry Spock came, and Jim followed moments later.

Panting, they both crashed on the huge bed, their bodies spent. The lace covering them in a sweet embrace as they slept peacefully.


End file.
